Lost Tears
by SchwartzBruderlover
Summary: Schwartz, a tough ,man who never cries right? Wrong, he lost his love and his fighting life. But what happens when he meets a woman that is so familiar to him? Who is she and why does she know so much about him? R&R, NO FLAMING!!


****

~Lost Tears~

Author: SchwartzBruderlover

Disclaimer: I do not own any G Gundam, as I always say. On to the story…

****

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

"Sydney." A young man (17-years-old) whispered into his coat as hot tears ran silently down his face. Was he alone now? He felt like it, he'd lost the most important thing to him, and didn't know if he'd ever see her again.

10 years later…

"Hey Schwartz!" 

He turned around and saw his best friend running down the street waving wildly at him.

"Wait up man."

"What is it this time Adrian?" Schwartz said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I've been looking all over for you. I have some bad news." Adrian said with a bit of emphasis on "bad news."

Schwartz replied with an instant 180

"If it's about Sara wanting to break up with me I already know." He said turning around and walking off.

"How'd you know about that!?" He said surprised, as if Schwartz was a mind reader.

"She called me and said that we weren't working out and that she found someone new that could keep her happy. And that he was better then a stupid ass Gundam fighter like me. I know the entire story in detail Adrian." He made a face at him.

"Damn she really told it to you Schwartz."

"Yeah tell me about it. Come on I have to go get some food for my apartment."

"You act like you don't even care about her dumping you."

"I do care; I just don't let it faze me. I have other things to worry about then her."

They were in the store and Schwartz had gotten all the things he needed. He was having some people over tomorrow for diner and had needed some food. They were coming up to the cash register and Schwartz handed Adrian his wallet.

"Hold this for a sec ok?"

"Huh, yeah sure." Schwartz was paying the lady when Adrian opened up Schwartz's wallet and saw a picture in the first pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"Hey Schwartz who's this?" Adrian held up the picture. Schwartz looked and then snatched the picture out of his hands.

"No one." He told Adrian.

"It had to be some one." Adrian was a very persistent person and we wouldn't give up unless Schwartz threatened him.

"It's no one ok, just a picture."

"Of an attractive woman."

Schwartz gave him a face and Adrian took that look as a threat so he shut up. They got back to Schwartz's late after going out and to eat so they both went to sleep when they got home. Schwartz was sitting on his bed when he pulled out the picture of the woman. He traced her outline with his finger. 2 tears slid down his face and fell on the picture.

"Where did you go?" He said to him self, in his head he was thinking like crazy about her.

*Why are you thinking about her Schwartz? It's been 10 years, get over her. She's gone move on*" He thought.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the memories of her out of his head. He'd loved her, and he was in pain thinking about her. He walked out on to the balcony and looked out over New York City with all the cars and trucks. He'd move there after the trauma of losing Sydney. He had no idea what happened to her just that she disappeared.

"Where ever you are I'll find you, eventually." He walked back into his room and went to bed, dreaming of her. His dream was filled of images of her. One of the images was of her but then it started to turn red. His dream started to turn into a nightmare. Images flashed, he heard people screaming in pain. And the word "alone" kept playing in his head. The dream only got worse and worse, he saw blood and demons everywhere…

"Schwartz! Schwartz!" Adrian was shaking him trying to wake him up. Schwartz sat bolt up right. He was covered in cold sweat and his body felt hot. He looked around to see his friends Adrian, and Jake looking at him. He was breathing hard too.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked.

"Nightmare." Was all Schwartz could manage to say. He was thinking about the dream and he shuttered. 

"What was it about?" Jake asked.

"I'd rather not say, it's personal."

"You've been acting strange lately, are you sure you're all right?" Adrian asked, and he nodded. 

Adrian sat back in his chair, and then he snapped his finger. Schwartz's wallet was next to him, and Adrian took out the picture of the woman.

"It was about her wasn't it?" Jake took the picture and looked at it. Schwartz looked at the floor; he'd gotten out of bed to get some coffee. 

"Who is this Schwartz?" Jake asked sitting at the bar counter. Schwartz sighed, and sipped his coffee. He turned his head and saw his mask hanging on the wall, from when he used to fight as a Gundam Pilot. Then he looked at his worried friends.

"Her name is Sydney."

"Sydney? Who is she?" They both said.  


"She was my girlfriend that I loved more then anything in the entire world."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She just disappeared; no one knows where she went." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Did the two of you get in a fight?"

"No." Schwartz looked at the picture again. Every time he looked at it he wanted to cry. It's the only thing that can make him cry that damn picture of her and her sweet smile.

"I just wish that I could find her, or at least know where she went to."

"Strange, a missing woman." Jake put his head in his hands.

"Yeah. The problem was that each time I'd fight in a Gundam match images of her would plague me and I couldn't fight. That's why I stopped fighting for awhile."

"But you are going back this year right?" Adrian asked; Schwartz nodded.

"I got to get some sleep now; the next week will be a no sleep week. I'll be getting ready for the fights. Later guys." He went in his room and went to sleep.

In the city…

"Another cup of coffee for ya mam?" The bartender asked.

She looked up at him from under the darkness of her hood. You could just see her blue eyes on the white background. She nodded at the man.

"So, any particular reason you're here in NYC?" 

She pointed to the picture of the Gundam and Chibodee on the wall.

"Ah the Gundam fight. You're a pilot?" Again she nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?" 

*This man never stopped talking did he?* She thought.

"I'm not a big fan of talking when it's not needed." He gave her a strange look.

"I'm tired." She said.

"Oh." He nodded his head. 

"Fan of coffee?" Came a voice followed by some chuckles. She turned her head to see a man sitting down next to her and his buddies gathering around her. He pointed to the 5 cups of coffee on the table. She could tell they were all drunks. 

"What's a pretty lady like you doing around here?" Oh now she could really tell that he was drunk how could he see her face when she had a hood over it. He started hitting on her and she just smirked at how stupid and ignorant this guy was.

"So you're looking a bit tired ya need a place to stay?" He put his arm on her. She shook it off.

"Thanks, but I got a place. Now if you could you and your buddies leave me alone. I don't want to start any trouble for the kind man here who owns the place." All the guys started laughing. She stood up and started to walk away, but one of them grabbed her, and put his hand on her ass and his arms around her. Which in turn really pissed her off. She grabbed him by the arm and flew him over her shoulder he crashed into a table.

"Holy shit!" One of the guys said, he started to back off. They looked at her and in the hook there were two gleaming red eyes. 

"I told you I didn't want to start up any trouble!" One of the guys behind her grabbed her coat, reveling her face and body. She was small but with the red eyes she was pretty intimidating. She had a blue line on her face right under her eye. It really looked like an upside-down triangle. She looked pissed off.

"I warned you!" She yelled at them. The next thing was at least 5 men flying through the front window, almost hitting some people on the way out. When it was over the rest of the guys had ran off, afraid she might kill them. She calmed down, and she turned to the old man behind the counter who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Uh, sorry about that." She said apolitically.

"Don't worry about it, it happens a lot around here." He smiled.

"I'll give you the money to fix everything sir." She wrote a check for about 200 dollars for the damage. Then she just walked out her trench coat covering her face and body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview:

Oh I liked that, that woman is on heck of a fighter! But who is she? And does she have some strange powers, or maybe even has something to do with Sydney? And will Schwartz find any clues to where Sydney is, before the Gundam fights start? Keep reading to find out more!!!

~ SchwartzBruderlover


End file.
